Elena's Coffin
Elena's Coffin was the coffin where Elena Gilbert slept due to the sleeping spell that linked her life to Bonnie Bennett's life. It was used to protect her until she woke up when Bonnie Bennett died. Since Elena woke up in I Was Feeling Epic, the coffin no longer belongs to Elena for the purpose of protecting her slumbering body. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Six In I'm Thinking Of You All The While, Damon puts Elena inside of it and asks Bonnie to spell and protect her body, as it slumbers, inside the Salvatore Crypt. Season Seven In Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take, the coffin is seen in a flash-forward to 2016 in Brooklyn, New York City. In Never Let Me Go, the coffin is seen in the beginning of the episode when two students from Whitmore College watch inside the Salvatore Crypt. Later Lily takes Malcolm's ashes to the Crypt and orders the Heretics to take the coffin out of the crypt. In Age of Innocence, although Elena's coffin isn't seen, Damon tries to negotiate a trade for it back. Lily Salvatore, Damon's mother and current enemy, then tries to make a deal with Damon: no more killing Heretics and Lily will give Elena and her coffin back to Damon. In I Carry Your Heart With Me, Damon receives a call from Lily asking about Oscar's updated status. Damon says that Oscar is still "napping from a vervain bath." Lily ensures Damon that she will uphold her end of the bargain and bring back Elena safe and asleep in her coffin, but she only promises this if he brings Oscar safely back to her and her adoptive family. In Things We Lost in the Fire, with the influence of the Phoenix Stone taking its toll on Damon, Damon hallucinates seeing Henry Wattles telling him to burn Elena to death in her coffin. Without thinking it was real and just another cruel hallucination outside of the Phoenix Stone, Damon pours gasoline onto Elena's coffin and body and hallucinates seeing Elena burn to death. Damon was horrified at what he had done though and this showed Elena's coffin burning to ashes, although it was fake. In This Woman's Work, Tyler reassures Damon that Elena is still alive, slumbering, and safe inside her coffin. This relieves Damon being he only burned an empty coffin several episodes before this one. Damon later breaks the good news to Stefan on the phone. In Gods and Monsters, Damon is drawn to Elena's voice in the Armory creature's prison lair. This happens while Damon is on the phone with Bonnie and Enzo. Both Bonnie and Enzo frantically tell Damon that Elena was not awake and she was still slumbering in her coffin in a storage building, in New York City. However, this doesn't faze Damon before he is captured by the Armory's monster. Season Eight In You Made a Choice to Be Good, Bonnie is revealed to have the coffin hidden in a house that she recently purchased. Upon realizing that Bonnie had hidden the coffin, Stefan tried to locate the coffin in order kill Elena. Bonnie later removes the cure from Elena's sleeping body, later injecting the cure into Stefan, making him human. In The Lies Will Catch Up To You, In It's Been a Hell of a Ride, In I Was Feeling Epic, after Bonnie's heart stops, Stefan and Damon rush to the Salvatore Boarding House to find Elena's coffin empty. Initially, the brothers think that Elena has awoken, and is standing in front of them, however, it is soon revealed to be Katherine. Stefan later finds that Elena is still in her coma in the school boiler room. After Elena wakes up, the coffin is not seen again. Gallery 7X01-2-Stefan.jpg 7X04-120-Damon.jpg 7X04-121-DamonTyler.jpg BonnieNewYork08.png 813 Elena 001.png 813-121~Damon-Kai.png Elena's Coffin.PNG 814-064-Elena.png 814-071~Elena~Stefan~Damon~Cade-Stevens Quarry.png 814-123-Elena~Damon.png 814-124~Elena-Damon.png See also Category:Objects